A More Perfect Union
by DragonlordTrex
Summary: The Charmed ones stumble upon a stranger from another realm. He's the key to eternal salvation...Read on!!!
1. Trex's Tale

A More Perfect Union 

            By Trex (F# - 1 2002)

Disclaimer: 

                Unfortunately, I don't own any of the stuff mentioned here except maybe Trex.  He's my RPG Character, so he's mine.  All the other characters in this fic are owned by WB and any others associated with them.

_Rating:_

            In case you missed it, this fic is rated PG-13 for language and perhaps some weak sexual content later on, but you all will decide that for me.

_Memorize this before reading:_

                Something in italics is a thought or an Author's note.

A More Perfect Union Prologue: Trex's Tale 

_*~Date: April 15th, 2002**~***_

_                        *~Location: The grounds of the castle Dark's Keep (Mirror Plane)~*_

So… The Prince of Eternity thinks he's ready to rule…I think not… 

Today is April fifteenth, the birthday of Trex Zaytel, the Prince of Salagon, the Kingdom of Magic.  It is on this day that he would unknowingly gain all of his powers for either good or evil.  But the Lord of Shadows begs to differ.  Lord Darkyrion knows of Trex's great powers.  Trex alone can control Nightstrike, the blade that rules over all magic.  The Dark Lord has been waiting for fifteen years…planning…plotting…

*** YAWN *** Trex finally woke up.  "Uhn...Isn't today my birthday??"  "Yes, Trex it is.  In fact, I was wondering if you'd ever wake up.  Your parents are worried about you, they think you're dead."  "…Oops.  Well, can you find me some decent clothes?  I'm halfway naked and I still can't see yet.  I feel like I've got hangover for God's sake."  "Yes, sire."  Lyros had been Trex's bodyguard for thirteen years.  Now they were more like friends than partners.  "By the way, Lyros?  If it's not too much of a problem, can you get me my amulet?  I want to wear it at the crowning ceremony this afternoon.  Today, Trex turned fifteen.  By rite of passage, he had five years to find a wife.  He always wondered why he couldn't get married earlier than that, but that would just have to wait.  "Here you go, Trex.  I'll wait outside until you're done."

Five minutes later, Trex came out in his clothes.  He was wearing a black tee shirt with cargo pants.  He never could see why adults always wanted him to look so preppy.  He slipped his black pendant on.  "Just to know, what's on your mind, Trex?"  "The fusion thing again.  You know, three become one.  I had a dream last night.  A guy with blonde hair and a guy with black hair fused with me.  Three chicks fused with each other too."  "Ok…next topic."  "Let's see what's for breakfast."  Trex and Lyros strode out into the main hall, where they were greeted by all the inhabitants of the castle.  Most gave them a warm hello.  Others stared at Trex, probably wondering why he was wearing such…common…clothes.  The butler was probably the only person Trex hated in the entire castle.  "Master Trex, I can't believe you're wearing such awful clothes to such an important ceremony as this.  You let him do this, Lyros??"  "Umm, yeah.  The prince can do whatever he wants."  But inside, Lyros was secretly thinking _"Yeah, so what??  You and your fake British accent…Go take your preppy attitude and shove it up your ass!" _ The butler left, and the two walked into the main chamber.  "Ah, Trex and Lyros.  I'm so glad you two finally came down.  We thought you were dead."  "Yeah, I know dad.  Sorry I'm late."  Trex ran up the stairs and hugged his dad. 

"Well, you have an hour to prepare.  Maybe you should practice your speech again."  Trex stiffened.  "Yes, I think I'll go do that now."  _"Goddamit, why'd I have to fall asleep??  Oh well.  I'm good at making speeches…I think."_  Fifty-nine minutes and fifty five seconds later, the king was at the podium, finishing his speech.  "Thank you all.  Now here is my son and your future king.  I introduce to you Prince Trex."   _"Exactly one hour."  _Trex was at the podium.  "Hi, everyone, and thank you all for coming here today.  This is the day when I become prince, and am named the future ruler of our kingdom.  I'd like to thank my family for being there for me and teaching me what I need to know about being a great ruler.  Dad, thanks for showing me the proper way to sign documents and form contracts.  I'd like to tell you that in the next five minutes, I'll forget.  I'd also like to thank Lyros for protecting me and helping me when I need it.  Thanks for always talking with me when I was worrying over something.  I'd like to thank my teachers at the academy for refining my skills and teaching me facts that I will need to know when I am ruling.  Lastly, I would like to thank all of you.  You all have always been kind to me and made sure that I came to no harm.  Thank you all."  As Trex walked off the podium, everyone started to clap.  _"A standing ovation for three minutes of wasted air.  That's kind of cool…I guess…"_

Trex's dad walked onto the podium.  Fifteen minutes later, he was preparing to crown Trex.  "My son, Trex Katano Zaytel, do you promise to be a loyal ruler of the people?"  "I do."  "Do you swear to lead and guide them in times of war, famine, drought, illness, and any other form of disaster?"  "I do."  "Do you promise to abide by the laws of our country and never institute a law or bill that would hinder the rights of any of our citizens?  "I do."  "Finally, do you promise to carry on the legacy of this monarchy and bear an heir to the thrown of Salagon?"  "I do."  "Then I now crown you Prince Trex Katano Zaytel.  Kneel down and receive your first blade."  Trex knelt down, head bowed and arms outstretched.  Seconds later, a cold, hard sword was lain in his hands.  "Thank-"  ***BOOM!!!*  **The castle shook.A cold wave swept through the castle.  "Trex, it seems that the ceremony must be cut short.  As you are the new prince, you must lead the troops into battle. You should discover your unbroken powers sometime soon.  Good luck."  Trex ran to the military barracks, Lyros on his heels.  "General, I have just been named prince.  Open the royal keep and let myself and my bodyguard arm ourselves.  I'll lead the troops out myself.  Lyros will hang back and direct the bowmen.  "Alright."  

A moment later, Trex and a thousand troops were waiting in the foxholes by the barrier.  _"Waiting…waiting…" _Suddenly, a shadow flew overhead.  Trex thought it was a bird until ten more shot across.  Twenty… Trex realized these were no birds.  "Men, on my mark.  Draw your swords and prepare for sub aerial combat.  Three… Two… One… **GO!!!**"  A thousand men sprang up around the wall.  Trex was prepared for aerial combat, but not for this.  There was a huge wormhole in the sky, and thousands of dark figures were shooting out of it.  One of them came for Trex.  "No!!!"  Trex drew his sword and began madly slashing.  It had no effect until Trex got an insane urge to say…

"Shadow specter, unharmed by blade…

            Through this spell your soul I invade.

Not on the outside, but inside I attack.

            Into the portal I now force you back!"

Trex's sword began to glow blue, and a blue charge shot out of it.  The apparition was locked inside a blue orb, which shot back inside the wormhole.  Another specter rose in front of him, and this one looked strangely familiar.  He had no time to think about it, because he was knocked out.  When he came to, he was in a small room with the specter.  "Well, well.  So you're finally awake.  I'm sure you don't know me, and I'd like to keep it that way.  All you need to know is that it's hopeless to fight me.  If you try, you'll die.  I wouldn't recommend it." "And what makes you so sure?  Lyros will be here soon."  "Ha! The reason you're here is because your pitiful army was defeated.  He will not come."  Trex violently struggled against his bonds, but the magic chains would not budge.  **"DAMN YOU! LET ME GO!!!"**  "How about…no?"  Trex's nemesis shot a blast at him.   Suddenly, he was hit with a surge of mystical energy.  He whispered:

"Lord of Darkness, hear my cry.

                        With this chant I block your psy.

            Darkness forces have no result

                        Forces of light shall lead the assault!"

Trex's bindings were broken and the shadow was thrown back.  Trex grabbed his blade…but wait.  His hand didn't move!  Oh well.  If a spell worked once, it might work twice.  "But…how did you survive that?  It's like you absorbed my attack!"

"Shadow specter, unharmed by blade…

                        Through this spell your soul I invade.

            Not on the outside, but inside I attack.

                        Into the portal I force you back!"

The dark figure didn't move.  "The portal is closed.  But I can make one, and I think I will.  KYUU!!!"  A swirling vortex opened, and the shadow kicked him in.  "I'm not going without taking you down with me!"  Trex grabbed the shadow's leg.  "No! What are you doing?  This can't happen!  I'm a shadow!  How can you pull me down?!?!?!"  Into the vortex they swirled.

After what seemed like an eternity of falling, Trex hit a wall.  Only it wasn't a wall, it was part of a portal.  Trex hit the ground.  He shakily got onto his legs and looked around.  "Whoa…"

**-*~End~*-**

_* AN *_

Well, did you like it?  If so, e-mail me.  If not, e-mail me.  I need suggestions on how to improve.  By the way, psy is some sort of energy.  My friend was obsessed with it, so I know all about it.  Also, tell me what you want to happen next.  

**A) **The Charmed ones become involved

**B) **Trex is still on his own

By the way, consider the fact that this is my first fic.  So don't be too hard on me…please?? ;  ^_^;;


	2. Warped

A More Perfect Union 

            By Trex (F# - 1 2002)

Disclaimer: 

                Unfortunately, I don't own any of the stuff mentioned here except maybe Trex.  He's my RPG Character, so he's mine.  All the other characters in this fic are owned by WB and any others associated with them.

_Rating:_

            In case you missed it, this fic is rated PG-13 for language and perhaps some weak sexual content later on, but you all will decide that for me.

_Memorize this before reading:_

                Something in italics is a thought or an Author's note.

_Notes:_

            Thanks to Blackhole116 for my **only** review.  Next time, can you all  please send me reviews?  I won't bite…Anyway.  I was gonna post this late on December 2nd, but fanfiction.net was down.  Doesn't that suck.  Anyway, the rating still holds.  Here you go…

**A More Perfect Union**

Warped 

_*~Date: April 15th, 2002~*_

_                        *~Location: ???~*_

            "…Where the hell am I??"  Trex cursed in rage.  He looked around again.  The ground was an endless field of crushed rock.  Beyond the gray horizon was some weird mystic plasma…thing…as far as the eye could see.  The area glowed blue.  The first thing Trex noticed was the sword was missing.  A few feet away, he saw a crumpled black figure lying defeated on the ground.  He walked over to the figure.  It was the same ghost as the one who attacked him last time…right.  A little further out, Trex saw an elevation.  He walked towards it only to find that it was a hollowed out cave.  He collapsed.  A few seconds later, sleep claimed him.  

When he woke up, he was floating an inch or two above a plateau.  A figure stood next to him, casting a spell.  For a split second, Trex thought it was the ghost.  Then he looked around, and saw that it was cramped into a small bottle.  _"Haha.  Serves you right, asshole…"_  Suddenly, Trex was hit with a sharp pan in his neck.  **"AAAGGHHH!!!!!"  **Trex looked around wildly for the weapon that caused him such pain.  Oddly enough, his neck wouldn't move.  He felt another sharp pain in both his hands and saw that three spikes were shooting up from the ground he was hovering over.  Three through his left hand, three through his right hand.  Probably his neck, too.  Ouch.  Ten seconds later, and three spikes through each of his feet.  Suddenly, the area around him got dark, save for a bubble forming around him.  The bubble started off glowing pure white, then faded to blue, purple, red, orange, and finally, black.  He felt as if he were sedated, but at the same time being electrocuted.  It was kind of like when you're at the dentist's, when he gives you novocain and starts drilling.  You know it should hurt, but it doesn't. Trex fell into a peaceful sleep.

When he woke up, Trex was decked out in a new suit of armor, a new sword, and a bow.  He was lying on an altar with a hole in the ceiling.  Heavenly light was streaming in on him.  "…Where am I?"  _"Do not worry.  I have saved you from The Shadow.  You are now magically protected from its dark bindings."  _Trex didn't know who was talking to him, but for some reason he trusted the disembodied voice.  "This new armor…what's so special about it?"  _"It has the ability to absorb dark energy.  The energy is channeled to your sword, which has also been affected by the plasma field.  I have also sensed some strengths in you, which should have altered the process.  Do you have special abilities?"_  Trex thought for a second.  "I don't exactly know.  Is there any way for me to find out?"  _"Yes, you will now be transported to the training arena.  You will be fighting ATU-1 and ATU-2.  Good luck."_

Trex was teleported to a huge dome protected by a blue barrier.  Two figures were walking towards him.  "Hey, are you judges or something?  I'm supposed to-**DAMN!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!**"  One of the figures had just shot him with an electrified orb of some sort.  Trex unsheathed his sword.  "If you don't want me to kill you, walk away quietly."  Instead of walking away, however, the figure let down its hologram.  Trex gasped.  The true form of this creature was a walking apocalypse in a shell.  Through the few gaps in its night-black armor, what looked like liquid fire was shining through.  A second figure dropped by.  If the first figure was liquid fire, this one was liquid ice.  Not meaning water.  The two jumped Trex, and Trex slashed the first one's arms off.  "Ha!  I told you."  Trex's glee was short-lived.  A second later, the arm reattached itself to the android.  "Uh oh."  The two jumped next to each other and in unison fired liquid fire and liquid ice.  The result was a searing slush that numbed all of his organs.  "…Damn…"  Trex fell.  The two figures began glowing black, and shot two streams of shadow at him.  They hit his armor, and Trex's sword began to glow.  He took it and slashed the second across the chest.  It blew up and stayed blown up.  While Trex watched, the first took his sword.  A pit of lava was revealed, and the android threw Trex's sword at it.  "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  Trex stretched his arm out to try and grab it, but it was no use.  Then two strange things happened.  First, the sword vanished in a wave of black smoke, and reappeared in Trex's other hand.  Second, a beam of blue electricity-fire-…stuff… shot out oh his open hand, obliterating the android.  "Ok, that was strange…"

Trex was transported out of the arena.  _"Very good, and it seems that two of your latent powers have been revealed."_  "Do you know what they are?" _"Yes.  The first is flamed telekinesis, although it might be psychokinesis.  Try summoning a possession of yours."_  Trex thought about his amulet, which had fallen off his neck during the battle.  A second later, it fell from a small flame into his hands.  He put it on, and it started to glow.  A minute later, it merged with his armor.  Cool.  "What's the other?"  _"It is plasma streaming.  A very potent attack."_  "Awesome…"  _"Now you must go.  Know that I will always be watching…"_  Trex was thrown into another portal.

Back at the Halliwell mannor…

_*~Date: April 15th, 2002~*_

_                        *~Location: The Halliwell Manor~*_

**"WHOA!!!"**  Phoebe jumped up.  "What is it?"  "Umm…it was this boy.  He fell out of a portal through our window.  He had this freaky armor on.  For some reason, I got this…feeling from him."  Piper looked frustrated.  "Ok, what the hell are you talking about?  It was a guy who fell out of our window.  I think you're sick or something."  "Ok, Piper.  I know you're gonna have a baby soon, but don't yell at Phoebe."  Paige.  "Sorry.  Now what were you saying?"  "Umm…I got this feeling from him.  It was like the source, except even more powerful…but it was more like Leo.  He felt like he needed our help and he didn't want to hurt us."  "Thanks Phoebe.  Paige, go get the Book of Shadows.  Anything that's stronger than The Source has to be there."  A minute later, Paige came down with the Book of Shadows.  "Here."  Piper began flipping through.  "You know, Grams.  It would be nice to have a little help here!"  The book rose a little.  The pages flipped to the back.  The page read:

Prince of Eternity

            The prince of eternity currently dwells in the mirror plane, sealed off to the physical and astral planes.  The only plane that has access to the mirror plane is the shadow plane.  This prince has seven abilities, the highest recorded by any one witch or wizard…

Plasma Generation 

                _Plasma Generation is the ability to create plasma.  Used to create powerful barriers._

Indetectibility Field 

                _Indetectibility is the ability to project a field of shadow around a fairly large area.  However, it directly affects the health of the projector._

Plasma Streaming 

_Plasma Streaming is the ability to project constant streams of plasma out of one's hand.  A potent weapon, also used to power magic totems._

Flamed Psychokinesis 

                _The ability to summon something belonging to the bearer or someone close to the bearer.  Accompanied by a burst of flame._

Scryting 

                _The ability to see faeries.  A gifted few have this talent.  Faeries are their charges, as opposed to humans._

Wingbearing 

                _The ability to grow wings, thusly the ability to fly.  When retracted, the wings vanish in a burst of feathers._

Bonding 

                _The ability to heal and place a magic tracker on a person.  The user will instinctively know where the charge is._

 His destiny is to unify the two planes with the help of five from the physical plane...

"Ok…I've never heard of any of these abilities.  Do you think we should-"  ***CRASH!!!!!*  **The sisters raced upstairs.  "Umm…Phoebe??"  "Oh my God…"


	3. Mysteries Revealed

A More Perfect Union 

            By Trex (F# - 1 2002)

Disclaimer: 

                Unfortunately, I don't own any of the stuff mentioned here except maybe Trex.  He's my RPG Character, so he's mine.  All the other characters in this fic are owned by WB and any others associated with them.

_Rating:_

            In case you missed it, this fic is rated PG-13 for language and perhaps some weak sexual content later on, but you all will decide that for me.

_Memorize this before reading:_

            Something in italics is a thought or an Author's note.

_Notes:_

            This time, my only review was from Siamese.  Blackhole and Siamese, you'll probably get an email from me.  Sorry for the wait…I'm obsessed with the Lord of the Rings Two Towers game for Gamecube.  You should get it.  This is where the story actually starts, as in battles, etc…

A More Perfect Union Mysteries Revealed 

            ***_~Date: ???~_**_*_

_                        ***~Location: The Halliwell Manor, Physical Plane~***_

"Oh My God, Phoebe, is that him?"  A young boy had just crashed through the window.  The sisters knew he couldn't have been any older than…fifteen, maybe??  "Umm, I think.  He fits the description, but stay away.  I'm still not sure if I was reading him right.  Maybe he can mask his feelings or something…ugh!  Paige, do something!"  "Like what?"  "I don't know.  Get his sword so we can talk to him."  Paige prepared to use orbed telekinesis.  "Sword!"  The sword at the boy's belt appeared in her hand.  "Ok, Piper, go drag him over here."  "Well, why me?  I'm pregnant for God's sake"  "Ok, fine.  I'll do it."  Phoebe grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him over.  "Someone flip him over."  Phoebe's sisters stared at her.  "Why don't you just do it?  You're already there."  "Someone's lazy today."  Phoebe flipped the boy over.  

"Ugh, what happened…?"  The boy sat up, but didn't open his eyes.  The first thing he did was stick his arm out.  The sword vanished in a wave of black smoke, and reappeared in his hand.  ***Eek!!* **Paige squeaked.  "Umm…what was that?  It looked sorta demonic…"  "Umm…I think he said it was called flamed psychokinesis." The boy spoke for the first time.  Paige couldn't help but notice how…sweet and innocent…the voice sounded.  Not to mention responsible, strong, and resilient…wait.  Paige snapped out of her trance.  "Well, what are you?  Demon, warlock, male witch, whitelighter, blah blah blah…"  "I think I'm a sorcerer."  The Book of Shadows opened again.  The boy went to it.  "It reads:

_"Sorcerers:_

_            Sorcerers are a rare, magically endowed breed of human.  Although their powers resemble those of demons and warlocks alike, they are actually closer to enhanced male witches.  Their powers usually result from subconscious links to others, like counterparts in a separate plane, relations, etc."_

"Ok, sorcerer boy, why are you here?"  "The voice told me that I had to go and that he'd always be watching.  I'm from an alternate plane.  Your book tells me that it 's called the mirror plane."  Leo orbed in.  "Piper, I'm-" Leo just noticed the boy.  "Who are you?"  "I'm Trex.  I guess I'm the Prince of Eternity, 'cause that's what your book tells me.  I have no clue what it would mean, though." Leo was silent.  "Ok, I'm going to ask the elders about this. I'll be back." Leo orbed out again.  "Who was that?  I got a strange feeling from him.  Maybe I should follow him."  "That was my husband.  Actually, you can't follow him where he's going…" Before Piper could finish speaking, Trex had disappeared in a rush of feathers.  As each hit the ground, the feathers burst into white flame.

**_*~Date: April 16th, 2002~_**_*_

_                           *~Location: Hall of the Elders~*_

Trex appeared in the Hall of the Elders.  Leo spun around.  "How did you get here?  This is a sacred place.  No one but whitelighters are supposed to be able to get here."  "I have no clue, but it was cool.  It was like flying, except faster and cooler."  "Well, whatever.  Follow me."  Leo led Trex to the Elders.  _"And who is this that you bring before us today, Leo?"_  "This is the Prince of Eternity.  I was wondering if you could-" Before he could finish the sentence, the Elders spoke again.  _"He has come here to stem the flow of The Source.  Even now, it is respawning in a new host.  The cursed souls of all the demons the Charmed ones have ever killed have unified their powers in an attempt to take on physical form.  By the break of the next full moon, the Apocalypse will fall unto Earth.  This young one is the key to salvation."  _Stunned silence.  Then Trex: "Wait.  I'm here to kill everything remotely evil or the world will end?  I haven't even started to learn to use my powers yet."  _"We know.  The Charmed ones have an invincible nemesis.  His name is Cole Turner.  Since there is no way to destroy him, you must find a way to develop your powers enough to turn him.  Good Luck…"_ The Elders fell silent.  "Well…I guess that helped a little…" Trex ...whatevered…back to the manor.

**_*~Date: April 16th, 2002~_**_*_

_                           ***~Location: The Halliwell Manor~***_

"Ok, so we gotta deal with Cole again.  No problem."  Piper was deep in thought.  "Maybe if…ugh.  I can't think."  Trex strode over.  "I sense something strange here.  Is there some sort of energy source here?"  "Yeah, that's the nexus.  It's in the basement."  "Thanks."  Trex walked into the basement.  The pendant in his armor glowed, and Trex was momentarily blinded.  A second later, his sight returned, and he could see a swirling vortex of energy through the floor.  Too bad he was so fascinated with the nexus, otherwise he would have seen the three demons flame in and shoot him with crossbows.  Trex passed out.

"Trex, I-"Piper walked down the stairs.  The first thing she saw was Trex hit the floor, skewered by three arrows.  "Leo!!!  LEO!!! Get down here PLEASE!!!"  Leo orbed down.  "Man, three arrows.  They're not darklighter arrows, so I should be able to heal him."  Leo focused on healing Trex.  Suddenly, his hands glowed white and he was thrown across the room.  "Ok, I can't heal him."  "Phoebe, get the book."  Phoebe came down, and Trex was turning pale.  "Nothing on these weird arrows."  **"UGH!!!"**  Piper cursed in frustration.  Suddenly, the worst thing possible happened at the most inopportune time; Cole shimmered in.  "Hello, girls.  Having a problem?"  "Cole, dammit, **DO** something!!!" Phoebe shouted.  "Ok, ok.  These are shadow arrows.  I'm not too familiar with them.  I think you have to heal him with some ancient magic.  Nothing wicca can do about it, though."  Cole shimmered away. **"DAMMIT!!!"**  Piper swore.  "Phoebe, where did Paige go?  We might be able to help him with the power…of…

three…?"  Trex was glowing.  Weird colored orbs were swirling around him.  "I…think…she…went to get some…milk…?  I don't know…"  The arrows disintegrated and the wounds closed.  Trex got up shakily.  "Oww…"

            "Ok, what were those weird glowy thingies??"  Phoebe inquired.  "Those were faeries, and your house is sittin' on the vortex to a faerie haven.  They have the ability to do a great many things.  The ones you saw were healing faeries.  I think I'm the only one here who can see them.  It's called scryting.  It's written like scrying squared, but it's scryting for short."  "Ok.  What's any of that got to do with us?  I mean, why haven't these faeries helped us out before?"  "They only help those who know them.  I can speak for them.  In fact, one of them wants to know why I'm not doing anything to stop evil, yada yada yada…Oh well."  "So is that why you're here?  I mean, why ARE you here?  Is there a reason?"  "To stop all evil.  The Source has a new host, and I don't know who.  But if I'm right, it has all the abilities of the enemies you've vanquished before."  "DAMMIT!"  Just the thought of a unified Belthazor and Shax made Piper shudder.  Not to mention all the others they've vanquished.  Suddenly, the room lit up.  The light then concentrated into one orb.  Trex spoke.

            "This faerie is a special messenger from the silent plane.  It says that's where I was and also that we can go there to train."  The sisters thought.  "Well, ok, I guess.  There isn't anything else we can do, right?"  **"OK THEN"**  The group was sucked into the nexus.

            _*~Date: April 16th, 2002~*_

_                        ***~Location: The silent plane~***_

"Ok, we're in the middle of…nowhere?" Leo speculated.  _"Actually, you are in the silent plane.  I am the master of this plane.  I can unlock your silent powers.  Thusly, the silent plane.  Leo Wyatt, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews, you all have great potential.  Trex Zaytel, you have a greater power than the rest, but not even I have the power to unlock its mysteries.  You will each be transported into a separate training room.  If my plan succeeds, you will all unlock your hidden powers very soon…"_

**-*~End~*-**

_* AN *_

Whee, chapter three finally updated.  Sorry for the delay, busy with music.  I have a CD now!!!  Sorry to say, I'm not much of a…masculine…boy.  I like more feminine music, with a few exceptions.  Let me elaborate…

Trex's CD I'm With You-Avril Lavigne Get the Party Started-Pink 

_SK8er Boi-Avril Lavigne_

_Boys(Co-Ed Remix)-Britney Spears_

_The Stand Alone Complex-Ghost in the Shell (Japanese themesong)_

_Hey Baby-No Doubt_

_A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton_

_All the Small Things-Blink 182_

_All you Wanted-Michelle Branch_

_In the End-Linkin Park_

_One Last Breath-Creed_

_Soak up the Sun-Sheryl Crow_

_Family Portrait-Pink_

_The Middle-Jimmy Eat World_

_Lose Yourself-Eminem_

_How Soon is Now-Love Spit Love_

You all should recognize the last one, it's the Charmed theme song!!!  Reviews for both the CD and the Fic are welcome.  Fic reviews more welcome ^_^


	4. Too FAST to be SEEN Part 1 of 4

A More Perfect Union 

            By Trex (F# - 1 2002)

Disclaimer: 

                Unfortunately, I don't own any of the stuff mentioned here except maybe Trex.  He's my RPG Character, so he's mine.  All the other characters in this fic are owned by WB and any others associated with them.

_Rating:_

            In case you missed it, this fic is rated PG-13 for language and perhaps some weak sexual content later on, but you all will decide that for me.

_Memorize this before reading:_

                Something in italics is a thought or an Author's note.

_Notes:_

            Oh my God, did I actually get **2 whole reviews?!?!?!** Well, thanks again to both Blackhole116 and Siamese.  I get why some people won't update until they get more reviews, but I'm not that kinda guy.  Maybe next time, but not now.  Let's see, this chappie is the first of four.  In the third, I'll be introducing a new character…hehehe…maybe I **WILL** make you all review.  Let's see…three reviews.  Now that I've said that, let's move on…

**A More Perfect Union**

Too FAST to be SEEN (Part 1 of 4) 

_*~Date: April 16th, 2002~*_

_                        *~Location: The Silent Plane~*_

            _"Piper Halliwell, you are the first to be teleported."  _Piper disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, which oddly enough stayed in one spot…but oh well.  _"Phoebe, you're next…"_  Phoebe disappeared in a puff of red smoke, still in stasis.  _"Paige, you're going now…"_  Paige disappeared…yellow smoke.  _"Leo Wyatt, gone."  _Leo disappeared in some white smoke.  _"Trex, we have met before.  Since you have already passed the first test, you shall be transported to level two, where you will find someone quite familiar…"_  Trex disappeared in gold smoke…

                        _*~Location: The First Training Chamber~*_

            "Ok, standing in an empty room with two ominous doors.  Well, nothing good can come out of this."  Piper started walking towards the left door.  Suddenly, the door exploded and a clear ball rolled out of the door.  Piper walked up to it.  "Poke, poke…"  The thing exploded into a spherical robot with lots of hazardous looking' stuff protruding. It had two gold legs and two silver arms.  The rest was jet black.  In fact, it seemed to be sucking in the light…oh well.  "Ok, I'll freeze it until I can think of something to do…"    Piper lifted up her hands, aimed, and shot.  Instead of freezing, the robot glowed and returned fire from one of its bazillions of guns.  It hit Piper in the face, and her response was; "Oh, so THIS is what it's like to be frozen."  From the neck down, she couldn't move.  The guard bot began shooting at her, and all she could do was inch along painfully using her chin.  She hit the wall and knew it was all over until she thought about her powers for a minute.  Don't ask why, people think weird things when death is blinking them right in the face.  The guard shot one last time, and her last thought was _"Slow plus fast is normal…"_

Piper woke up drifting in the middle of nowhere.  The others were all there, suspended in total nothingness, just like her.  "Am I in heaven…or the other place.  It doesn't look like the textbook description of either, maybe purgatory…"  Suddenly, the others disappeared.  The disembodied voice spoke.   _"No, the silent plane is one of the only places unreachable by death.  I have seen that you have not unified yourself with your powers, so I will give you this medallion."  _Suddenly, a pendant appeared around her neck.  It was kind of like the triqueta on the book of shadows, but instead of cornered ovals, it had three long thin blades erupting from a glowing blue orb in the center.  The ring was made of silver, and the whole thing was bordered with silver.  "Cool.  What's it do?"  _"It amplifies your power.  Place it on any warlock of demon you fell and it will harness the magical energies of the victim."_  Piper was thrown back into reality.  She was still frozen.  The bot was standing over her, aiming all of its guns at her.  "Gotta aim this just right…wait.  I can't move my hands!  I guess I'll have to try with just my eyes…"  Piper stared hard at the bot.  Sure enough, the bot shot her with an amplified blast.  "Stupid bot…"  Piper could move again!  She raced around, thinking madly about how she could defeat it…wait.  The other door probably had another robot!  She kicked the door, and another orb fell out.  "Hmm…"  Piper shot another explosive blast at the robot.  The thing glowed and returned fire…and hit the second robot.  The blast bounced off the indestructible carapace and hit the first guard in its only weak spot, right smack in the middle of its shell.  The robot blew up, and only a black crystal remained.  Piper ran over to it and put the modified triqueta on top.  The crystal began to glow a dark grey and proceeded to lighten until it turned an almost indetectible clear.  She slipped it back on and felt a surge of power.

            Just then, the second robot reared its ugly head.  Piper started running in circles around it, trying to avoid its shots.  Suddenly, Piper began to speed up waaay too fast.  A huge whirlwind began to emerge, and the robot was sucked up.  It crashed through the roof and was sucked into space.  Piper was about to go with it, until ***POOF***

_            *~Location: The Second Training Chamber~*_

            "Ugh, I feel like I have frickin hangover."  Phoebe woke up in the center of a platform above a vortex of swirling…stuff.  It looked like lava, ice, electricity, light, and shadow all put into a blender.  She suddenly had a premonition of the platform disintegrating and her falling into the vortex.  "Ok, need to find a bar, or…something…!"  The platform had begun to disintegrate.  Four large cracks appeared and the surrounding platform began disappearing.  "Damn it, gotta find a…bar…or platform…or…SOMETHING!!! **DAMN IT!!!!  NOOO!!!**"  Phoebe fell through and had a sensation of…numbness…

            Phoebe woke up, feeling like she was floating.  And of course, she was.  The others were all there, floating just feet away.  "Are we all dead?"  The others vanished…the disembodied voice spoke.   _"No.  Death cannot reach the silent plane.  I see your powers must be assisted if you are to survive." _Suddenly, a charm appeared around her neck.  It was a three-pronged ring, like a throwing star.  The center of the piece was a glowing red orb.  The orb was bordered with gold, as was the rest of the thing.  "Thanks, but how do I use it?  And what does it do?  _"It is a power amplifier. Your powers will grow three times faster than they usually do.  Place it on the dead body of a demon or warlock you kill to absorb their energy."_  Phoebe was thrown back into reality.  She was standing on…nothing??  But wait, if she squinted her eyes really hard, she could see all sorts of shadows and other things.  Everything was in shades of gray!  She saw she was standing on a platform.  Suddenly, the platform rose up and up and up and up…

**-*~End~*-**

_* AN *_

Did you like the first part of my little series?  Hope so.  PLEASEPLEASE review!!!  Unless you've written a couple of stories, you don't know how good it is to get feedback from your readers.  It helps you to write a lot more interesting material…(wink wink…)  Besides, if you haven't noticed, I give credit to anyone who reviews.  Sorry if you think this chappie was kinda dry, cuz I think it was.  I'm sick, so I'm not writing to my full potential.  Whatever.  Byez!!!


End file.
